


RNM Tumblr Drabble Collection 2020

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Just a place for me to collate all my un-related tumblr drabbles from 2020
Relationships: Alex Manes/Forrest Long, Alex Manes/Jim Valenti, Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Alex Manes, Max Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 280
Kudos: 114





	1. Max/Alex - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for @saveyoua-seat for Valentines Day 2020

Alex had never seen so many flowers in one place, outside of a flower shop. The entire yard smelt unbelievably beautiful. A smorgasbord for his senses.

The path was lit by tiny tea-light candles and an array of pink, red and white rose petals.

He felt the tears forming in his eyes and blinked them away as he followed the path to a makeshift arch, covered in twinkling lights.

Standing below the arch was Max; he dropped to his knees and held up a box, the ring reflecting in the light.

“Alex Manes, will you Marry me?” He asked.

“Yes!”


	2. Kylex - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for @bella-monoxide on Valentines Day 2020

Something soft brushed his cheek, nudging into his dreams and Kyle halfheartedly tried to knock it away but it immediately came back. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed harder as he snuggled further under the blanket.

It happened again and he reluctantly opened one eye just enough to see a single red rose coming closer; it brushed his cheek and he rolled over to see Alex smiling down at him, all sweet and innocent.

He reached up, slid his hand behind Alex’s neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sleepyhead” Alex whispered.

Kyle smiled, adoringly.


	3. Mylex - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Valentines Day 2020

Kyle and Michael had spent weeks training Buffy to carry things to Alex. At first he’d found it a little irritating, they kept it up night and day, determined to have her master the skill in time.

He’d had no idea that there was a set date they needed her to have learned it by but their persistence and her quick skills meant that when he stepped through the door on Valentine’s day, she came running with a flower crown on her head and a note in her mouth.

He read the note.

‘The three of us love you, Alex’


	4. Kybel - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for @acomebackstory who needed some Kyle/Isobel love on Valentines Day 2020

He’d _forgotten_ Valentine’s Day; completely, utterly forgotten all about it and she was going to kill him or melt his brain or worse. He knew Isobel could do it too nor would he blame her for wanting to.

With a guilty conscious, he burst into the house, straight to the bedroom where Isobel was waiting for him.

She wasn’t angry though, she was smiling, dressed so beautifully in sexy new underwear. All logical thought left his brain and shot to his groin.

“I’m sorry” his whispered, guiltily.

“It’s okay” she assured him “I remembered for both of us, _Doctor McSexy”_


	5. Echo - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for @saveyoua-seat who asked for some Echo love on Valentines Day 2020

Her long dark hair was blowing free as Max drove along the open road in his jeep. The gentle breeze caused her locks to gently brush against his arm; it was distracting but beautiful, just like her.

Max stole glances at her out the corner of his eye. He dared to take his hand off the wheel long enough to bring hers up to his lips, press a gentle kiss to the back of her palm. She giggled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“Many, many times”

“Good”


	6. Alex/Jim - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Guilty Pleasure pairing :)

Alex’s heart was pounding as his breath hitched. The hand caressing him was strong, firm, muscular. It belonged to someone he knows is wrong to want yet he’s compelled, he’s drawn to him.

He buries his face in Jim’s neck and kisses the skin fondly while the older man continues to hold him in a protective embrace.

Alex’s eye is blackened, the result of another argument with Jesse but he’d shed no tears. He’d simply made his way to the one person who understood him; would protect, hold and kiss him. Who loved him as much as he loved them.


	7. Guerenti - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Valentines Day 2020

They’re both stubborn; both glaring at each other from across the room. Their arms aren’t crossed because they’re each holding a Valentine’s gift for the other… after both promising and swearing not to get anything this year.

Michael is clutching a dozen red roses.

In Kyle’s arms is an oversized heart shaped box of chocolates.

“You said…”

“You promised…”

They each talk at the same time, both trailed off into silence. In perfect unison, they each tossed their gifts aside, stormed across the room and forcefully pulled the other into a deep, intense, stubborn kiss.

“I love you” both whisper.


	8. Kylex - Drabble 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @bella-monoxide :)

A cock of the head; a raised eyebrow; two simple words and Kyle was crawling across the floor to kneel between Alex’s parted legs.

Eyes locked, fingers separating the fabric and his cock was freed. Gazes still fixed, Kyle leans close and flicks the head with his tongue.

Alex groans, fingers sliding into Kyle’s hair, tugging on the short locks. He takes the length deep into his mouth and sucks almost feverishly.

They stare into each other’s eyes and Kyle works him closer and closer to the brink. He comes without a sound then pulls Kyle into a deep kiss.


	9. Mylex - Drabble 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @manyfacesrpg on tumblr, who encouraged me to write more Mylex

He can’t sleep; has given up even attempting to nod off. He lay in the middle of the king sized bed, cocooned within the loving arms of his two loves.

Alex leans down and places a kiss to Kyle’s forehead. He doesn’t stir but his lips curl into a smile that Alex can’t see in the darkness.

He turns to Michael, his kiss lost in the mass of curls upon his head. Michael shifts closer, nuzzles his face against Alex’s chest.

At the foot of the bed, Buffy whimpers in protest.

“You’re still my best girl” he whispers to her.


	10. Max/Alex - Drabble 02

“Step out of the car and put your hands on the hood”

Alex peers at the Officer from beneath his lashes, gnawing on his bottom lip while fixing his gaze upon Max. He watches as Deputy Evans stares him down.

“Are you going to make me?” 

They can both hear the flirty tone in his voice. Max casually glances around before leaning in through the open window and placing a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I can make you tonight” Max whispers “when we’re alone; just you and me and the handcuffs”  
“Sounds nice”  
“Let’s not lose the keys this time”


	11. Max/Alex - Drabble 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I forgot to post on tumblr

He's sitting with a group of friends at The Wild Pony. They're laughing, joking, teasing each other the way they'd always done during downtimes on missions and deployments. Nothing's changed for any of them... any of them except for Alex.

He doesn't see Max when he arrives but he feels him; feels his presence immediately when his skin begins to tingle and his hand subconsciously reaches for his own chest. Beneath his clothes where no-one can see is a handprint, a connection.

Alex looks up, across the room; Max's hand is touching his own heart. They share a secret smile.


	12. Alex/Jim - Drabble 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, this one isn’t on tumblr because I wrote it for me

It was late, the first day of a temporary assignment in Roswell and Alex didn’t want to go home, didn’t want to be berated or lectured by his dad. He didn’t want to go to the Wild Pony; he wasn’t twenty-one yet. Alex didn’t want to go to the Crashdown either, it wasn’t the same without Liz and Rosa.

He walked alone, hands in his pockets until a police car pulled up beside him. Jim Valenti was smiling at him.

“You look really cute in that” Jim teased. Alex blushed, looked down at his baggy fatigues and smiled, heart soaring.


	13. Alex/Forrest - Drabble 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one not yet shared to tumblr

His hair was an odd shade of blue, his cardigan was nerdy but in an endearing way. He knew Michael enough to have a nickname for him... had even brought them beers.

Yet, the entire time he was there on the Long Farm with Michael, Alex’s eyes kept moving towards Forrest’s. The blue-haired historian was looking at him.

Every time their eyes met, Alex would feel an almost unfamiliar sensation in his stomach while his heart fluttered and Forrest would smile at him.

As they turned to leave, Forrest pressed a card into his hand.

“Call me?”

Alex nodded, smiling.


	14. Alex/Forrest - Drabble 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x04 I guess

“Did you just...?” Forrest stared at Alex with a mixed expression on his face. It wasn’t one he was used to seeing and immediately began to blush, spluttering furiously.

Unfortunately, Forrest found his nervousness sweet and softly chuckled as he brushed his fingers through Alex’s hair, this made him blush even more.  
Alex reached for his hand, held firm.

“I’m sorry” he murmured. “I... didn’t mean...”

“Been spending too much time with ‘alien guy’, huh?”

“That obvious?”

“Well, he was the only one to call me ‘Nazi Guy’...”

“I didn’t mean to... scream it during sex”

“I kinda liked it”


	15. AU Event - Day One - Pre-1900s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :  
> 

Prince Alex sat by the open window, waiting and watching for the safe return of his father’s army. For weeks, he’d stayed perched on the sill, staring at the horizon for any sign of his beloved.  
  


He saw the flags in the distance and leapt to his feet, hurrying from his chambers, through the castle he ran and stumbled until he reached his father’s side to greet the brave warriors.  
  


The General and his Lieutenant appeared before them, both knelt before the King and the Prince. The Lieutenant took Prince Alex’s hand and they shared a secret, love filled smile.


	16. AU Event - Day Two - Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :  
> 

He stood on the deck of the ship, half hidden behind the mast while keeping out of sight of the crew in the crows nest. Alex waited, waited, as the hour grew later and the cover of darkness could allow them to hide in plain sight.

  
An arm slid around his waist, body pressed closely to his back. The unique scent of his love filled him and he leaned into the touch.

“Is that a sword in your pocket or are ye just happy to see me?” He asked as a kiss was pressed to his neck.

“Both, My Cap’n”


	17. AU Event - Day Three - Western

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a drabble, more a 100 word summary of the story the moodboard is representing
> 
> :  
> 

Michael Guerin was living on borrowed time; he wasn’t even sure how it had happened.

  
After a botched stage coach robbery, lost and hungry, he stumbled upon a small remote town. Accidentally breaking up an incident at the Saloon and the next thing he knew he was playing the part of town Sheriff.  
  


He knew his past would catch up with him, sooner rather than later, but he couldn’t leave...   
  


Alex Manes, the son of the local merchant, was everything Michael wanted to be. He wanted to be better, worthy of Alex’s love...   
  


He didn’t know, he already had it.


	18. AU Event - Day Four - 1900s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :  
> 

“Are you sure about this?” Kyle asked for the millionth time. “I mean, really, really sure?”

“Of course! You’re not... thinking of backing out...?” Alex replied.

Kyle could hear the hesitation in his voice and reached for his hand, placed his other on his lover’s cheek.

“I want to be with you” Kyle insisted. “This isn’t the life I wanted for us but-”

“Legacy” Alex finished for him.

They leaned closer and shared a harried kiss before climbing from the car. It was time; the tables had turned, their father’s were about to pay and they would finally be free.


	19. AU Event - Day Seven - Future Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :  
> 

Kyle’s heart was racing, his palms were sweating and his mouth was dry. He didn’t dare cough or attempt to move because he couldn’t take his eyes off the stunning vision in white that was slowly moving towards him.

Her hair was flowing over her shoulders; her eyes filled with love and her lips curled into a wide smile.

He knew this wasn’t her first time down the aisle but Isobel knew it would be her last. She never expected to fall for a doctor yet here they were.

Kyle reached for her hand, smiling, she grinned back. Finally home.


	20. Alex/Forrest - Drabble 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I’d love to see in an episode

“And that one right there, that’s Cassiopeia”

Forrest was pointing at the constellation directly above them, a wide smile on his lips as he gazed up at the clear night sky but Alex wasn’t looking at the stars, his gaze was fixed upon Forrest’s face.   
The way his lips curled, his eyes alight.

Alex shifted closer on the blanket, leaning over him and blocking his view.

“Did you really bring me here just to look at the stars?” Alex asked.  
“No” Forrest said as he slid his hand behind Alex’s neck. “This is just foreplay”

Giggling, they shared a kiss.


	21. Max/Alex - Drabble 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that I wasn’t able to squeeze into 100 words despite really trying

“An officer and a solider walk into a junkyard” Alex said to break the awkwardness.

“Sounds like the beginning of a really bad joke” Max replied.

They both smile almost shyly at each other. Alex’s fatigues look very green in the sunlight. Max’s badge glimmering as it catches the sun.

“I came to talk to Michael”  
“So did I”  
“About you”  
“Same”

“I was wondering when you two were gonna show up”  
Michael’s voice reached them before he did; they both turned to look at him.

“Guerin-” Alex started.  
“Would you two just kiss already. I know you want to”


	22. Generic Drabble - 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No set pairing, just friendship but a hint of Malex

It had been a long time since the four of them had sat around a booth at the Crashdown, sharing a large plate of fries. They were older now but out of respect for Rosa and her drinking problem, Liz, Maria and Alex were enjoying milkshakes instead of booze... so it really was just like old times.

“Nothing makes me happier than the smell of fresh fries,” Rosa said with a smile.

“My mom’s aromatherapy candles,” Maria added.

“The perfect mix of chemicals when you step into a lab.” Liz said.

They all looked at Alex.

“The smell of rain.”


	23. Malex Drabble - 01

The first sound Alex heard upon unlocking his front door was that of the gentle strum of a guitar. He moved through the house and put his purchases on the counter before following the melody into the living room.

Here he found his husband on their couch, guitar firmly in his lap, playing a simple tune while smiling at a bassinet at his feet.

He moved closer and Michael looked up, beaming at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Alex leaned down, picked their daughter up, cradled her in his arms while Michael played and Alex started singing.


	24. Max/Kyle Drabble - 01

He was exhausted; it had been a long, tiring day and being on unofficial probation was nerve wracking especially since he felt like every single person in the hospital was watching his every move.

Kyle removed his lab coat and hung it up. He removed his shirt and tossed it into his locker. A cough caused him to turn, looking around the deserted room. He’d thought he was alone.

“Hey Doc,”  
Max was watching him from the shadows.

“How did you get in here?”   
“Does it matter?”

Kyle marched up to him, grabbed him. Kissed him.

“Nope, it really doesn’t”


	25. Alex/Forrest - Drabble 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of the 2x13 scene in drabble form

Alex’s heart was racing as he looked into Forrest’s eyes; the way he was gazing at him with that familiar look upon his face.

“Can I...?” He couldn’t finish the question but Forrest knew what he was asking.  
“Yeah,” Forrest smiled enthusiastically.

Relief washed over him as he cupped Forrest’s face in his hands and kissed him, on the lips, in the middle of the Wild Pony and his brother.  
He felt himself melting into the kiss before he pulled away, noses touching, smiling so tenderly, happily at each other.

Alex pulled him close and kissed Forrest again and again.


	26. Alex Week - Day 7 - Forlex Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Week - Day Seven
> 
> A free day; I wasn’t gonna do anything for this event coz my attention level has been zero... then this happened...

Family dinners weren’t what they used to be; not that they’d ever been anything special but a lot had changed over the years.

Mom was gone, dad was gone, Flint was AWOL, Clay was... Well, Clay. 

Now there was just him and Alex, sitting at a table filled with mixed memories, mixed emotions, mixed feelings.

A knock at the door, Greg goes to greet them. Forrest sweeps in with a smile; his vibrancy a breath of fresh air in this house that no longer felt like a home.

But his presence, his smile, made Alex smile. That’s all that mattered.


	27. 3 Days of Echo - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Two, Episode 13 Alternate Ending

With one last look at the closed cafe, she picked up her bag and grasped the suitcase. Liz made her way outside and placed her belongings into the trunk.  
  


So much had happened this past year that she’d never once stopped to just breathe. Her hand slowly, involuntary, creeped up to touch her chest. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the long faded handprint.  
  


Liz opened her eyes and, suddenly, standing before her was Max Evans. He looked into her eyes and she knew she needed to be strong.  
  


“I love you,” he said.

“I know.”


	28. Malex Week 2020 - Day One Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One Prompt: Location
> 
> My Location of Choice - Tripp’s Grave

He knew where to find him, there every week, like clockwork. The beautiful spot where he could watch the sunrise and set every day.   
  


Michael could see Alex clutching the dog tags around his neck as he quietly approached, sat down beside him at Tripp’s new resting place.  
  


“He deserved better,” Michael whispered.  
“They both did. You ever think what might have...”  
“I try not to.”  
  


Alex looked at him, hurt and confusion upon his face.

“Your Great Uncle, my mom? If it had been their time, then now wouldn’t ours.” Michael whispered.

“It still isn’t.”  
“But it will be.”


	29. Malex Week 2020 - Day Two Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tropes
> 
> My Trope of choice: Mpreg

He just had to fall in love with an alien, didn’t he? Just had to chose that particular day, moment, alignment of the planets, to push his alien onto the couch, straddle his lap and ride him until they collapsed in orgasmic bliss...

Now his stomach was swelling, his body was struggling and a tiny new life-form was growing inside him.

Liz smiled at the way Alex so tenderly stroked his belly. He gasped as he felt the child kicking. She removed the monitor and squeezed his shoulder.

“You’re doing great, how do you feel?”

“Terrified and so very loved.”


	30. Malex Week 2020 - Day Three Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘I Can Explain’

The moment he stepped in the front door he knew something was wrong, off, not right. The house was too quiet especially given the other inhabitants; his boyfriend who couldn’t sit still and his beagle who was equally overexcitable.  
  


Alex moved through the very quiet house, until he found the one closed door and threw it open.  
  


Michael was dressed in nothing but his boxers, sitting on the bathroom tiles which were covered in water; the tub dripping, overflowing.  
  


Huddled in his arms, wrapped in a towel was their beloved beagle. She looked clean but utterly terrified.  
  


“I can explain!”


	31. Malex Week 2020 - Day Four Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby Can I Hold You

Max and Liz were the happiest he’d ever seen them; him, handsome in his suit, her, stunning in her beautiful wedding dress. they glided around the dance floor.

But Michael’s eyes were focused only on Alex. He looked liked he’d stepped right out of Michael’s dreams and into existence. 

Couples were spilling onto the floor. Michael walked right up to Alex, held out a hand and asked ‘may I have this dance?’

Alex silently took his hand, moved to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in his embrace. Never wanting to let him go.


	32. Malex Week 2020 - Day Five Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smut

His back arched as he thrust into his love’s touch. The way Michael’s hand gripped his hardness, stroking him, working him through the confines of his clothing.

Alex’s fingers curled into Michael’s hair as he pulled him closer, lips crushing together in a deep kiss.

Michael’s tongue prodded its way into Alex’s mouth, melding, entangling. His arm snaked around Alex’s waist, pulling him into his lap and knocking items from the table.

Alex pulled on Michael’s curls, making him moan against as they bucked their hips, friction building.

“Must you do that here?” Kyle snapped.

“Yeah, we must.” Michael insisted.


	33. Malex Week 2020 - Day Six Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Music

Alex’s truck needed a service but he didn’t want to take it to Michael. No one knew engines better than the cowboy though so he reluctantly headed for the junkyard.

There was no sign of him; Alex looked around for some time before he saw the curls, heard the strum of the guitar and his soft voice.

“ _I‘ll meet you halfway, that’s better than noway. There must be someway to get it together._ ”

“Guerin?”

He spun around, looking at Alex with a guilty expression on his nervous face.

“What are you...?” Alex asked.  
“Trying to... meet you in the middle.”


	34. Forlex Drabble - 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :  
> 

The water was so beautiful and clear, sunlight reflecting off the surface in an almost blinding way but the two men sitting on the deck of the boat didn’t mind.

It was a lazy Sunday morning or was it Wednesday? They’d lost track of time, of the days during this relaxing yet sudden vacation.

Alex reached for Forrest’s hand, raised it to his lips and kissed his palm. In turn, Forrest nuzzled closer and pressed his body against his boyfriend. They turned, looked into each other’s eyes and shared a gentle kiss.

“Swim?”   
“Sure.”

Holding hands, they jumped overboard; giggling.


	35. Malex Christmas Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it’s not clear in the drabble that it’s Christmas, only that it’s snowing 🤷♀️

He stood by the window, gazing out the front of his quaint cabin at the falling snow; a small yet content smile upon his lips.

Inside was warm, cosy, inviting but as he watched the white swirls through the glass, he shivered.

A pair of arms slid around his waist, the familiar weight of a chin resting upon his shoulder as Michael’s curls brush against his skin.

Michael’s body is warm as it envelopes him and Alex’s closes his eyes, relaxes, as Michael presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I promised to always keep you warm,” he whispered. Alex nodded.


	36. Forrest x Bert Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for prompts, ANY pairing, learned that there’s a tumblr post going around with potential to ship Forrest & Bert so I wrote this 🤷♀️

It was the middle of the night, the bed beside him was empty but Forrest wasn’t worried; he knew exactly where to find Bert.

He wrapped a blanket around himself and trudged up the hill that overlooked his family’s farm. Forrest paused, midway, and waited.

Bert closed his eyes, threw his head back and howled like a wolf to the moon above.  
  


Forrest moved closer, reached for his hand. Bert turned, gazed down at him.  
  


“For Chee Chee.” Bert whispered.  
  


Forrest nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand. They both looked up at the moon, together, and howled in unison.


	37. Malex Drabble - 02

Michael was hiding in a tree the first time he saw Alex. 

He’d been waiting to jump down and surprise Max and Isobel but they hadn’t shown up yet, so he was just waiting, impatiently, when he saw two other boys his own age. They were arguing about something but he couldn’t hear what.

One said something to the other before running off in a huff. The one who stayed looked upset so Michael jumped down, landed in front of him and said “he’s dumb for marching off like that!”

The boy smiled, shyly.

“I, uh, I’m Michael.”

“I’m Alex...”


	38. Malex Drabble - 02.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil continuation of yesterday’s drabble...

Alex.  
Michael repeated the name to himself as he continued to observe the boy.

“Why did he storm off?” He heard himself ask. Why? Why was he even talking to this Alex boy?

“Because Kyle’s a sore loser,” Alex replied.

Michael couldn’t help smiling. He’d definitely looked the type, to be a selfish brat... at least in Michael’s experience with other kids.

But this one, the boy standing in front of him, was different. Why couldn’t he look away?

“Wanna play?” Michael indicated the tree.

“Sorry, can’t, my dad...” Alex sounded as disappointed as Michael felt. “Another time?”

Michael nodded.


End file.
